


Демоны королевы

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: каждый борется со своими демонами, как умеет, и кому-то может быть намного тяжелее





	Демоны королевы

**Author's Note:**

> дарк, мрачнота

Прекрасная королева едет по городу в старой скрипучей карете. Солнце пробивается сквозь мутные грязные окна и играет лучами в пшеничных волосах королевы, отражается от изумрудов на ее диадеме.

«Ты выросла как безродная нищенка, ты никто. Твое место на скотном дворе».

Добрая королева навещает приют, устроенный ею в бывшем борделе. Дети улыбаются ей, они любят королеву и подарки, которые она приносит. У королевы красивые глаза, чистые одежды, от нее вкусно пахнет. Девочки хотят быть похожими на королеву, мальчики мечтают вырасти и жениться на ней. Самый смышленый мальчик понимает, что она скоро найдет мужа, и мечтает быть ее любовником.

«Мать убили у тебя на глазах, ты просыпаешься посреди ночи от собственного крика, когда видишь это во сне — снова и снова. Ты больше не можешь спокойно спать».

Дети берут подарки у нее из рук, стараясь дотронуться до ее пальцев. Иногда ей хочется отдернуть руки, она сдерживается и продолжает улыбаться.

«Ты убила отца. Разрубила его пополам, как цыпленка».

Сильная королева возвращается в свой замок с гордо поднятой головой. Демоны кривляются и верещат, каждая тень смотрит на нее их мерзкими мордами. У них из глаз текут кровь и гной, их безгубые пасти оскаливаются — и видно ошметки плоти на клыках. Из отверстий на месте носа вырывается черный дым.

«Женщина, любившая тебя, мертва. Она добровольно пошла на смерть. Не так уж она ценила ваши отношения».

Королева отворачивается, не смотрит на демонов, но продолжает слышать их. Ее поддерживает только одна мысль: вечером к ней придет Эрен. При Эрене все ее демоны умолкают, бледнеют и почти исчезают. Пока он рядом, она может дышать полной грудью, смеяться и думать о будущем. Когда он рядом, ей так легко. Потому что его демоны настолько страшны, что заглушают ее демонов.


End file.
